HIV Proteomic Center for Host-Viral Response Characterization Proteomics Core The Proteomics Core is focused on the implementation and application of cutting-edge proteomic technologies to support the human clinical biofluid and non-human primate proteomic lentiviral (SIV/HIV) study demands for sensitive and high dynamic range discovery analyses. The strategy involves utilizing continued advances in proteomic instrumentation, methodologies, and informatics tools to perform ultrasensitive, high-throughput analysis of large numbers of both human clinical biofluid samples, plasma, and cerebral spinal fluid (CSF), and non-human primate tissue and biofluid samples that will be correlated with microarray and other analyses for a complementary view of lentiviral (HIV/SIV) disease progress in the context of opioid use and treatment. These studies include both sensitive global proteomic characterization efforts as well as more focused data directed (multiple-reaction-monitoring, MRM) validation based studies. Specifically we aim to 1. Provide and further augment the proteomics resources necessary for ultra-sensitive, high-throughput protein profiling studies in support of human clinical studies (Project 1 and 3) and nonhuman primate model studies (Project 2), 2. Leverage continued advances in instrumentation and methodologies to apply high-throughput data directed approaches for biosignature validation, and 3. Provide informatics and bioinformatics resources and technologies for effective data processing, correlation, and dissemination. RELEVANCE: Efforts under this Core directly empower the aims of the overall center which are to obtain a multi-level understanding of the complex interactions between SIV/HIV disease progression and ART treatment, both within the context of opioid use and treatment, to improve the quality of health of these individuals and treatments for these diseases.